dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel
Disney Channel (originally The Disney Channel from 1983 to 1997) is an American basic cable and satellite television network that serves as the flagship property of owner Disney Channels Worldwide, a unit of the Disney–ABC Television Group, itself a unit of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select another third-party programming. Disney Channel – which formerly operated as a premium service – originally marketed its programs towards families, and then at younger children by the late 1990s, although its viewing audience has diversified since the mid-2000s to include older teenagers and adults. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16, while its Disney Junior programs are targeted at younger children ages 3–9, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. As of January 2016, Disney Channel is available to approximately 93.9 million pay television households (80.6% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. As of 2015, "Roy and Andy" is the most popular show in the Disney Channel network, earning approximately 53 million viewers per episode, per day, in a month, with "Dance It Up" the second, earning approximately 47 million viewers per episode, per day, in a month. "I Want It" is currently the most-watched series on the network, with a total of 83.5 million people that watched the series, with "Dance It Up" the second, "Roy & Andy" the third and "Finally Me" the fourth, respectively. Also, it is the most watched pilot episode on the network, with 8.9 million people, respectively. The most watched Disney Channel Original Movie is "Five Nights At Freddy's 3: The Future", with 122.5 million viewers overall. Shows Former Disney Channel shows *Total War (March 28, 2008-September 26, 2013; series finished) *I Don't Care (August 3, 2010-January 17, 2014; series finished) *West High (December 31, 2010-February 2, 2014; series finished) *10 Problems (July 14, 2014; series finished) *Finally Me (March 2014-August 2014; series finished) *Summer Adventures! (miniseries, May 2014; series finished) *Teenagers Dreamers (June 2014-July 2014; series finished) *I Want It (March 6, 2014-December 25, 2014; series finished; returning for a fifth season in 2018) *Teen's Life (July 8, 2014-September 9, 2015; series finished) *Beyond The Realm Of Conscience (February 27, 2015-September 25, 2015; series finished) *Eric & Stephanie (August 28, 2015-October 13, 2015; hiatus) *My Life (June 20, 2014-March 13, 2016; series finished) *Our Life (March 21, 2015-March 16, 2016; series finished) *Wasn't Me (April 30, 2014-March 26, 2016; series cancelled) *Above The Clouds (October 16, 2015-October 6, 2016; series finished) *Race With Life (May 19, 2016-March 16, 2017; series cancelled) (continues to air on Disney Drama from January 11, 2018) *Trish and Dez (June 27, 2014-March 17, 2017; series finished) *Growing Up (October 31, 2014-August 25, 2017; series finished) *I Do Care (February 2, 2014-January 5, 2018; series finished) *Roy and Andy (May 16, 2014-January 7, 2018; series finished) *Five Nights at Freddy's Mini Series (April 17, 2015-January 8, 2018; series cancelled; returning in October 2018 as a animated series) *Dance It Up (February 14, 2014-January 12, 2018; series finished) *Ashley & Kate (February 25, 2014-January 13, 2018; series finished) *Fairytale: Once Upon A Dream (October 7, 2016-January 19, 2018; series cancelled) *Project Molly (May 29, 2015-February 13, 2018; series cancelled) *Brothers On Break (February 15, 2014-March 9, 2018; series finished) *Fairytale (July 24, 2015-April 7, 2018; series finished) *Miami High (July 11, 2014-April 20, 2018; series finished) *What The? (April 4, 2014-April 21, 2018; series finished) *Spy Kids (August 22, 2014-June 29, 2018; series finished) *Sing It Up (April 17, 2015-January 4, 2019; series finished) Current Disney Channel live-action shows *North High (November 13, 2015-present) *Victoria's Life (December 18, 2015-present) *Turn Into Cats (April 24, 2016-present) *The Suite Life on Camp (July 31, 2016-present) *Friends & Family (October 20, 2016-present) *A Time To The Future (January 12, 2018-present) *Good Luck Toby (February 9, 2018-present) *Gunther & Tinka (March 25, 2018-present) *Kick It (May 5, 2018-present) *To The Beat (July 27, 2018-present) *Cadet Avery (August 26, 2018-present) *The Double Family (October 19, 2018-present) Upcoming Disney Channel live-action shows *Lewis & Scott (March 2019) *Linda (Summer 2019) *Fashionistaa (2019) *Peter & Sonny (Winter 2019) *Alisha Ventura (2020) *Dez in L.A. (2020) *My Hollywood Life (2020) *The Baker’s (Pilot) (TBA) *Magic! (Pilot) (TBA) *Alex Wong (Pilot) (TBA) *We Are Kings (Pilot) (TBA) *Girl Next Door (Pilot) (TBA) *My Lover from Another Planet (Pilot) (TBA) *Brother & Sister (Pilot) (TBA) *The Musically King of The Jungle (Pilot) (TBA) Upcoming Disney Channel animated shows *Five Nights at Freddy's Mini Series (October 20, 2018-present) *Descendants: Auardon Life (2019) *High School Diary (TBA) *Once Upon A Dream (TBA) Disney Channel other shows *Elevate! (June 8, 2018-present) *Magical Cooking (August 5, 2018-present) *Cy’s Taste (October 29, 2018-present) Upcoming *This Christmas Won’t Be Cold (December 10, 2018) *Real Family, Real Holiday (2019) *Take the Plane Around The World (2019) Cancelled/Not Picked Up Pilots *Dance It Up (1st idea) (July 2012) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP, IT WAS REPLACED BY THE 2014 DANCE IT UP) *New Life (November 2013) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Apple's Life (August 2014) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Sweet Dreams (November 1, 2014) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Lewis and Scott (November 2014) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP, IT IS TO BE REPLACED BY THE 2019 LEWIS AND SCOTT) *Kick It (1st idea) (2014) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP, IT WAS REPLACED BY THE 2017 KICK IT) *Fearless (September 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Dez In LA (September 2015) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Eat (October 3, 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Cat & Katie (formerly "Cat's New Adventure") (December 18, 2015) (SERIES CANCELLED) *My Diary (December 2015) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *Step-Siblings (2016) (SERIES CANCELLED) *The Empress Of China (January 2016) (PILOT DID NOT GET PICKED UP) *The Wilson's (February 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED DUE TO COPYRIGHT ISSUES) *The Empress Of Royal Harem (February 26, 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED) *Big Wheel (March 18, 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED DUE TO COPYRIGHT ISSUES) (SERIES BEEN REVIVED AS OF 2018 AS A DISNEY DRAMA ORIGINAL SERIES) *Scream Gang (Summer 2016) (SERIES CANCELLED DUE TO COPYRIGHT ISSUES) **Bayside High (June 29, 2018) (SERIES CANCELLED) Category:Channels Category:Disney Channel Category:Wiki Content